1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to simulated flowers and more particularly pertains to a new simulated blooming flower for simulating the blooming of a flower when water is added.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of simulated flowers is known in the prior art. More specifically, simulated flowers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art simulated flowers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,730; U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,455; U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,787; U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,768; U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,572; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 246,232.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new simulated blooming flower. The inventive device includes a container having a side wall and a base wall that define the container's hollow interior. A sieve member is provided within the container hollow interior and is disposed between the top opening of the container and the base wall of the container. The sieve member is spaced apart from the base wall of the container to define a reservoir. The sieve member also has a plurality of drainage apertures. An elongate tubular simulated stem member is upwardly extended from the sieve member with the lower end of the stem member is positioned adjacent the sieve member. A lower opening is extended through the sieve member and the lower end of the stem member and opens into the lumen of the stem member. An elongate rod is disposed in the lumen of the stem member with the lower end of the rod downwardly extended from the stem member into the reservoir. A float member is disposed in the reservoir and is coupled to the lower end of the rod. A simulated flower member is coupled to the upper end of the stem member. The flower member has a plurality of simulated petals which are positionable between a closed position and an open blooming position. An upper opening is extended through the flower member and the upper end of the stem member into the lumen of the stem member. A plurality of actuating members is provided within the flower interior space and arc radially extended outwards from the upper opening. The upper ends of the actuating members are positioned adjacent to the petals of the flower member while the lower ends of the actuating members are positioned over the upper opening. A stamen assembly is disposed in the lumen of the stem member and is positioned towards the upper end of the stem member. The stamen assembly pushes the actuating members when the stamen assembly is upwardly extended through the upper opening such that the petals of the flower member are moved towards the blooming position as the stamen assembly is upwardly extended through the upper opening.
In these respects, the simulated blooming flower according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating the blooming of a flower when water is added.